


Curious Rosie

by Unapologeticjjdm



Series: Curious Rosie [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: I know I posted this story already but something went wrong when updated so I’m posting it again





	Curious Rosie

**Author's Note:**

> I know I posted this story already but something went wrong when updated so I’m posting it again

“OH MY GOD” SHERLOCK MOANS LOUDLY

 

The bed was screeching loudly slamming against the window while john was pounding into him, his heat had started only an hour ago and they were already going at it like a bunch of horny rabbits 

 

My sweet little sherly you like your big alphas cock don’t you he demands slapping sherlocks ass cheek then doing the same to other , I can’t hear he clutches the omegas hip bones driving himself deeper into his wet heat ready to knot the needy hole any second 

 

Yes I love it daddy I love it when you feel me up with your come fill me up please I need it oh fuck I'm your slut and only yours I'm daddy’s good little boy then bucking his hips forcing himself inside moaning louder as john hits his prostate at a brutal pace 

 

Yes my good little boy pressing kisses to his neck all around his body while gripping and smacking the globes of his ass, he yelps trying to process the pain whilst his hands holding the headboard for deal life 

 

I'm close john! Let go baby come with me he whispered in his ears feeling the ghost of breathe sending shivers down his spine god the things his alpha does to him and he fucken loves it 

 

A hot splash of come hits sherlocks stomach making him grip the bedsheets like a life line 

 

After a few more thrusts john is releasing himself inside Sherlock knotting him

 

John and Sherlock stayed stuck together a few minutes trying to catch their breath 

 

They were both faced with a frozen and shocked rosie standing in the door way trying to speak but the words wouldn’t form 

 

John quickly covered Sherlock and himself 

 

Rosie! What are you doing home early it’s only 1:30 

We got out early because of winter break she says trying not to stutter still horrified at the scene in front of her 

 

Daddy what are you doing to papa asking curiously 

Um…. We were wresting as you can see your daddy is currently winning he winks at john 

 

Sherlock! 

 

Rosie erupts into a fit of giggles oh can I join please she says excitedly 

 

No! They both said quickly trying not to sound suspicious 

 

Aw why not she pouts trying not to look upset 

 

This is only for adults and maybe later we can all play hide and seek later now go I’ll be their in a sec 

 Alwight she says bye papa by daddy closing the door all the way 

 

As soon as the door closes Sherlock starts laughing 

This isn’t funny Sherlock this is serious! I'm sorry we should start being more careful pulling john into a chaste kiss.

 

 

Come on let’s get cleaned up we need to have a talk with her but before he could get himself together Sherlock fall's into a deep sleep 

 

*He sighs*I guess this can wait till later then joining his omega holding him tightly placing a kiss on his forehead 


End file.
